1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to capturing digital images. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for smear correction in digitally-captured images.
2. Related Art
Smearing of pictures is a phenomena where pictures may be blurred due to hand motion, as the hand-held camera may not be completely steady. The effect of the smearing may increase along with the exposure time. However, when the lighting conditions are poor, it may be desirable to use long exposure time in order to improve the signal to noise ratio (SNR) of the image. Hand-held video cameras may be equipped with mechanical or electronic stabilizers which may mitigate unstable handling of the video camera during the shot. However, such stabilizers may not provide adequate SNR improvements, as the stabilizers may not completely cancel the effects of the motion. Further, the stabilizers may be expensive and bulky.